


won’t treat you like you’re oh so typical

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, aaaa... can be seen as friendship if??? you want laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But no, he actually listened to Ayano and believed her lies and signed up for an art class, even though all he can do is shitty stick figures and dumb square houses with square windows and circle suns, and now, he’s playing the price for it because it’s only been a damn week since class has started, and he already wants to drop out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won’t treat you like you’re oh so typical

**Author's Note:**

> for mekakushi-days on tumblr dot com bc she won my writing giveaway throws confetti

Shintaro should have never listened to Ayano and signed up for art for his required performing art class, because when she told him that it was an “easy class, really, you don’t have to do all that much to pass the class, Shintaro,” she didn’t actually realize how absolutely shitty he was at drawing and art in general.

He really should have gone with drama or one of the music classes instead, really, he should have. Even though he absolutely hates having to perform in front of others and gets sick at the thought of having to do it sometimes, he’s great at music and he can do stuff like reading off lines or setting up props for plays or whatever just fine as long as he doesn’t actually have to be up in the spotlight.

But no, he actually listened to Ayano and believed her lies and signed up for an art class, even though all he can do is shitty stick figures and dumb square houses with square windows and circle suns, and now, he’s playing the price for it because it’s only been a damn week since class has started, and he already wants to drop out.

He honestly cannot take this class anymore, not when there’s fucking Kokonose Haruka in this class with him, who signed up for the class too despite being way, way, way better at everyone else in art after he heard from Ayano that Shintaro was taking it, saying some bullshit about it “being more fun if we’re together! I haven’t had any class with Shintaro before, so it’ll be a new experience! I’m really looking forward to it!” while laughing with his mouth half-full of his lunch.

Haruka is a gross human being that does disgusting things, but he’s also a perfect human being that can do those disgusting things and seem absolutely flawless and adorable while doing it, and Shintaro absolutely hates him for it because he is not supposed to find another dude laughing bashfully while brushing the grain of rice stuck on his cheek cute.

He hates this kid so much, he really does, because Haruka is stupidly perfect and does professional-level art, but he still thinks that Shintaro’s shitty little scribbles are cute, cooing happily over them and telling him that they’re “really, really, really nice and cute and adorable!” before going off on a spiel about his favorite parts of Shintaro’s shitty half-assed doodle and talking about how much he likes Shintaro’s technique and how he likes everything that Shintaro does.

Shintaro almost decked the dumb guy right in the face the first time he started complimenting his art, just because he thought Haruka was trying to mock him and make fun of him or something, but no. He was being completely genuine, and Shintaro honestly can’t tell which one is worse.

Compliments are nice, sure, even though they make him a little embarrassed and make his face heat up because of how enthusiastic Haruka, staring down at the paper with wide-eyes and a large smile on his face, but they give him confidence and that’s the most terrible thing to do.

His art is shit compared to Haruka’s, or anyone else in the class, and he knows it, really, knows it good and well. The other people in the class know it too, judging by the sneers they give him when they think he’s not paying attention or how they roll their eyes and whisper to each other when Haruka starts gushing about his work.

He hates them, despises their elitist, judging guts, but he hates himself more. After all, it’s his art that’s the thing making them talk and gossip behind his back. He’d really like to drop out of this class already and tear up all the pages in the sketchbook he got for his assignments and throw them into a shredder before flushing them down the toilet, but. He can’t.

He doesn’t want to deal with talking to his counselor and requesting a change of classes because all members of the teacher staff pretty much hate him, for good reason too, because of that incident last year with Kano that he really doesn’t want to talk about, and he’s willing to bet that they’ll deny his class change just on principle.

Plus, he doesn’t want to deal with Haruka’s reaction to him transferring out, absolutely refusing to think about Haruka being upset or something because of it, and he also really doesn’t want to let his shitty classmates win. He might be a piece of shit that’s terrible at art, but he’s a piece of shit that’s terrible at art that doesn’t want to let other people win.

He’d rather deal with their shitty gazes and Haruka’s soft smiles and dumb compliments than let them have the satisfaction of having him leave the class and never burning their eyes with his shoddy work every again. 

It’s probably worth it anyway, to get to see Haruka’s delighted grin whenever he sees Shintaro walk in through the classroom every day, getting up from his seat to rush over to him, waving and greeting him excitedly, saying something like “ah! It’s Shintaro! I’m glad that you’re here today! We should eat lunch together today tooo!” or “Shintaro! Good morning! How was your day? I walked to school this morning, and it was really fun! Maybe we should walk together someday? It’ll be fun!”

Shintaro won’t get a chance to reply before someone clears their throat from behind him, making some comment about “gay guys blocking the doorway”, and Haruka will blink before apologizing profusely, grabbing Shintaro’s hand and locking their fingers together before tugging Shintaro over to his desk, muttering something about wanting to show Shintaro one of his sketches that he did last night and how he wanted Shintaro to be the first to see it, and Shintaro won’t have the heart to tell him to let go, rolling his eyes and grumbling a soft okay.


End file.
